Have a Little Heart
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: A Patrick/Sabrina love story.
1. Chapter 1

**I take it by clicking that link you've decided to try reading my story? Awesome! This is my first GH fanfic, I've grew up watching the show and was even named after one of my moms favorite characters! I love Patrick and while I have been a Scrubs fan since the beginning I do think Patrick/Sabrina are cute as a change of pace. This is just a story about their friendship/possible relationship.**

**Please subscribe/review if you like what you read or have any comments!~**

**Happy reading!**

Sabrina knew that a man as smart and handsome such as Patrick would never be into her. They never have been so why would they start now? She's smart, sure. But is she beautiful? No. Her hair is curly and frizzy, she wears thick glasses, and she has a tendency to ramble uncontrollably when in awkward and embarrassing situations. Not to mention she often puts herself into those awkward and embarrassing situations in the first place. She overthinks everything. Somehow she ends up being late in almost every situation, just from trying to make everything perfect and do more than she's capable of doing. If there's one thing that Sabrina is good at though, it's loving. She has a heart of gold and she shows kindness to everyone she meets. Actually that's why she decided to become a nurse, she was told that she was a nurturer more than once in her life.

Perhaps that's why everything changed for her when she met Patrick. Dr. Drake. His wife passed earlier in the year in a tragic accident at the hospital. She left behind her husband Patrick and their four year old daughter Emma. Sabrina saw Patrick doing the best he could to both grieve and continue raising their daughter, but now he was doing it alone. She could see something in him that many others didn't. Perhaps the same way Robin did. He was the best neurosurgeon in New York, if not the entire United States. Sabrina learned in nursing school that surgeons are cocky, but he brought it to a whole new level. Though to save lives and constantly have other people's lives in your hands, you have to be confident. Beyond his overconfident exterior, there was a man who was just trying to get by. She had heard that he used to like to party like his dad, another famous surgeon she had read so many journal articles about. But now he was a family man.

As much as she desired to go out with Patrick and have some type of relationship with him, it was never going to happen. He had started dating Dr. Westbourne. She didn't know where it was going but the fact that it was going on at all was too much for her to fathom. Sabrina had been thrown into the friend zone by being compassionate and friendly towards Emma. Now instead of Patrick seeing Sabrina as the beautiful, smart and sexy woman she wanted him to, he saw her as a friend, sure, but mostly a caregiver.

It was Monday morning and Sabrina had been at General Hospital all weekend. Her clinicals were Sunday and because the hospital was short-staffed, she stayed to work a double and help out. She could definitely use the practice. Sabrina had been working a lot on the ICU and trauma floors but also in med/surgical. She stood at the nurses' station trying to finish all of her charting before going home. She had been there so long that she was almost slap happy and the words were starting to blur together on the page. She knew though that if she didn't finish the charting before she left that she or one of the patients could face severe consequences. That was another thing she liked about nursing, the responsibility of it all.

While she was trying to finish Mr. Rose's chart she was thinking about Patrick coming in soon. It didn't take her looking in a mirror to realize that she looked like complete and utter crap. Oily skin, dirty hair, tired eyes. Just a few more pages of his chart before she could run to the bathroom to freshen up.

As she stacked her final chart of the big pile she turned around to run to the bathroom and ran right into Patrick. Laughing, he told her to slow down and asked where she was off to in such a rush. Used to these awkward situations she quickly replied that she just had to check on one more patient before going home. Sure it was a lie, but did she really want to tell him that she was going to freshen up for him? Absolutely not.

Sabrina flew into the ladies room and almost ran over Elizabeth Webber. Typical she thought, angry at how clumsy she could be sometimes. "I am so sorry Elizabeth! I didn't know anyone was in here and I promise mean to hit you with the door! Are you ok?" she begged. "Sabrina, I'm fine. I have three…well two little boys at home. I get knocked around worse than this on a daily basis." And laughed. Elizabeth asked Sabrina what her hurry was. "Patrick, as usual. He just came into work and I was hoping to at least fix my hair before having any more conversations with him. I look like a hot mess. Or more like just a mess." Sabrina replied as she turned on the faucet and was rinsing off her face.

"You look great. You've been here for days… no one expects you to look like you're on your A-game right now, especially not Patrick. He understands." Elizabeth told her. "I know, and that's really sweet of you to say. Thanks." Sabrina mumbled. "You know, if you really do want to change something (not that you have to), I'd be happy to give you a makeover? I'm pretty good at hair and makeup and everything. I've just been dying to have some girl time lately too. I don't get the opportunity much anymore." Elizabeth offered Sabrina. "Really? You mean it?" "Of course" as she smiled. "How about after I get out of work tonight?" she asked Sabrina. "That's great! I'll see you then!"

With that Sabrina went home. Why bother trying to find Patrick when she could see him tomorrow and would hopefully be looking better than ever. As soon as she got home she starting searching her closet full of scrubs for some that fit her well. She found a pair of tighter blue ones that she didn't wear often because she didn't see a need to. They did look great on her though. She also pulled out a black lace bra and panties set with pink ribbon sewed into it she would wear under them. Not that anyone would see it but maybe it would help her feel more confident.

After a good eight of hours of sleep that she desperately needed, Sabrina gathered herself up and made her way over to Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth was greeting her at the door before she got out of her car even. "Where are your boys?" Sabrina questioned her. "They're spending the night over at Steve's house tonight. I'm so happy just to have the night to myself finally, even if I do miss them!" she laughed.

"Would you like something to drink Sabrina? I have water, coke, coffee… I don't know about you but I'm having wine! It's been a long day" She laughed. "I'll have a glass of wine too. That'll be perfect."

"So what would you like to do with your hair?" Elizabeth interrogated. Sabrina told her she was open to anything as long as she could keep most of the length in it. It had taken her so long to grow out and she knew most men preferred longer hair on women.

"Absolutely. And I just love the color now but I'm thinking maybe we keep the color but add a couple auburn lowlights. How about if we straighten it too?" She asked Sabrina excitingly. "That sounds perfect Elizabeth. I was wondering… Even since I've known you I've admired your eyebrows and the shape of them. Do you pluck them yourself?"

"Thanks Sabrina. I do pluck them myself…at least I try to" Elizabeth chuckled. Sabrina asked her "Would you mind helping me shape my eyebrows? Just like the rest of me they're just a complete mess" while letting a small hint of laughter escape.

They were done with her makeover just an hour before her night shift started. Her hair was dark, long and smooth. It looked soft to the touch. Her eyebrows were shaped and trimmed and she had put her contacts in. Elizabeth applied black eyeliner, a little bit of mascara, foundation to cover up the mild acne on her chin and a rosy blush. She put a very lite amount of nude lipstick on her and finished it up with a gloss. Sabrina changed into her favorite blue scrubs that she so funnily saved for "special occasions" and she even threw on her favorite white gold cross necklace.

As much as she was looking forward to being noticed by Patrick, it would break her heart if she wasn't. She knew it and even Elizabeth knew it. When she got to the hospital she was hit on by four male nurses and Dr. Stark from pediatrics before she even got to her locker. That had to be a good sign for her, right?

Just as she was approaching the nurses' station she almost collided with Dr. Westbourne. Sparing no feelings, she told Sabrina that she knew what she was up to and even with all the changes she made Patrick still wouldn't ever have the slightest interest in her. She told Sabrina that she was lucky she was even still on her service, after all what student nurse tries that hard to steal her bosses boyfriend?

Just as tears started streaming down her face she heard Patrick's voice from behind her, "Britt? Sabrina? What's going on?"

**~Review review review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this story! I absolutely hate Britt (obviously) and I was getting sick of the nurses ball storyline so I'm leaving it out of the story. I am going to continue this one providing it gets some feedback and I hope to take it further into Patrick and Sabrina's future. I was also thinking about changing the rating to "M"…for the next chapter ;) Please let me know what you think about that and if you would still read it if I do. The update should be up very shortly either way! Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate all of the reviews/follows/favorites more than anything.**

**PS: I cupboards full of candles but sadly no rights to anything General Hospital.**

* * *

Sabrina was scared to turn around. Her mind was going like crazy. How did she always manage to get herself into these awkward situations? Why does Dr. Westbourne even care if she fixed herself up? More importantly how long had Patrick been standing there? She didn't say anything wrong but she knew that Britt did.

Slowly Sabrina turned around and faced Patrick. Her eyes were still slightly filled with tears and one was even sinking down her cheek. For the first time in her life, Sabrina didn't know what to say. There really was nothing she could say because at this point because the conversation was between Britt and Patrick. They all knew that Patrick finally overheard how nasty Britt could be. Sabrina just stared at Patrick waiting for him to either make an excuse for Britt or scold her or something of the sort but he didn't do any of that.

"You…look…stunning. I mean. Sorry. You always look gorgeous. I'm not trying to be inappropriate but wow. Beautiful." He was rambling and she liked it so who was she to interrupt? She just waited for him to finish, noticing that this is how he must feel when she rambles to him almost every time they talk. "What's the occasion?" Patrick finally asked her and smiled, it was obvious that he was relieved he finally stopped talking.

"Thanks Patrick. That's sweet of you but I just did what I should do every day. No special occasion. Just a little bit of time into my appearance. Elizabeth did my hair for me too." Sabrina told him and even through all of her make-up he could see her cheeks flush over in red.

"It looks really…really good." He was staring and Sabrina knew it. "You know, you should come show Emma tonight. She'd love to see you all dolled up li-" He started but was interrupted by Britt's furious scream and the way she threw the chart she was carrying to the ground. He looked over just in time to see her furiously stomp away and into the elevator. She pressed the button furiously until the doors slammed shut.

"Dr. Drak-Patrick…I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Dr. Westbourne. I am so sorry…" Sabrina offered him but he wasn't having it. "I can't get in trouble with Dr. Westbourne because we decided to stop seeing each other last night. Well, I decided to stop seeing her and she told me she'd change my mind but I really don't see that happening. Especially…now." He laughed at the awkwardness of the situation but mostly at Britt's embarrassing behavior.

She didn't respond to him but just stood there smiling at him and he did the same. It was like they didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. Elizabeth's voice broke the silence. Neither one of them even saw her standing off to their side.

"So to recap, Sabrina will be over after her shift tonight to see Emma. We have to go now Patrick." Elizabeth giggled as she grabbed Sabrina's hand and dragged her into the bathroom with her. The door barely closed behind them before Patrick heard Elizabeth squeal and Sabrina wasn't far behind her.

She threw her arms around Elizabeth and they started jumping up and down. Neither one of them thought his reaction would be that strong. It was obvious to Elizabeth that Patrick had a thing for Sabrina before her makeover even though Sabrina didn't believe her. She'd often catch him watching Sabrina chart at the nurses station and she didn't think even he realized how often he would bring her up in conversation.

"Girl, you've got a date with Patrick DRAKE tonight!" Elizabeth sang, using her fingers to fix Sabrina's hair.

"It isn't a date! I'm going to see Emma…" Sabrina argued before noticing Elizabeth just staring back at her with one eyebrow cocked up in the air.

"I love you Sabrina, but sometimes you are so clueless. Emma is the excuse to get you over there. Wake up! Sure you want to see Emma and she loves you, she'll love seeing your new hair. But Emma's daddy wants to see more of you than Emma does…if you know what I mean." Elizabeth laughed and again Sabrina's face melted into a deep shade of rouge.

"My shifts over and you've got what, half an hour?" Elizabeth questioned her. "Yeah a little less, especially now that Dr. Westbourne stormed out for the day." They both laughed.

"How about we go downtown and find you something _hot_ to wear tonight?" Sabrina's jaw dropped open and she couldn't help but get excited.

"That sounds amazing Elizabeth. You are such a great friend, I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't." Sabrina hugged her again. It was obvious they were becoming really good friends.

They thought they were alone until one of the bathroom doors opened and Molly Lansing walked out. "Molly… We didn't know you were in here. How have you been?" Elizabeth questioned her. She had met her a couple times through Jason and but mostly when she ran into her and T.J. at Kelly's. She knew Molly was a good girl.

"I've been great. I wrote a novel that I'm trying to get the rights to." Molly said and then started rambling to herself. Both Liz and Sabrina were a little confused as to why Molly needed the rights to her own novel but they let it go, though confusion covered their faces. Molly interrupted her own rambling when she finally noticed that she didn't know the girl Liz had been talking to.

"I'm Molly… and you're..?" Molly questioned. "Oh, jeez that was so rude of me. This is my friend Sabrina, Molly. She's a student nurse here at General Hospital." Elizabeth told her.

"It's really nice to meet you. I love your hair so much. It's beautiful, it's so thick and long. It totally reminds me of how I've always pictured Diana Berry's from Anne of Green Gables. You know, if hers was soft and shiny and gorgeous." She complimented and reached her hand up to feel it.

"That is so nice of you! I absolutely love Anne of Green Gables, it's one of my most favorite novels." Sabrina returned.

"Mine too. Well that, and Emma. And Wuthering Heights. I really love Moby Dick though. I'm not sure actually. There's just something about the classics. The love stories…they're so different from the normal ones in today's culture."

Elizabeth was listening to Molly and couldn't help but notice how alike Molly and Sabrina were. Maybe they were related in some way. Crazier things had happened in Port Charles, that's for sure.

After a long couple hours of shopping finally found everything Sabrina needed for a fun night over at Patrick's house with him and Emma. Elizabeth wished her luck as Sabrina jumped out of her Explorer and waved bye.

"I'll text you later and let you know how it went!" Sabrina hollered from her door. Liz waved and pulled back out onto the busy street.

Sabrina didn't really have too much to do to get ready, she still looked pretty put together from earlier that day somehow. She touched up a little bit of her make-up and sprayed on a touch of the Viktor & Rolf Flowerbomb perfume that she bought earlier. It smelled so good, it was hard to just put a small dab on. She changed into the yellow summer dress and blue cardigan they picked out. It was something she wouldn't normally wear. It was understated but classy and casual at the same time.

A little over an hour later she pulled into his driveway. By the time she gathered her purse and the necklace she bought for Emma from Pink Moon in downtown Port Charles with Elizabeth, she saw them both open the front door. Emma ran down the stairs and gave Sabrina a huge hug. Sabrina bent down and lifted her up. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You smell so good Bina. You got new hair too! Where did all your curls go?" Emma asked.

"I just straightened it. My curls will be back soon but now my hair looks straight and shiny like yours!" Sabrina told her and Emma played with it.

"It is so pretty. Daddy do you like Sabrina's hair?" Emma asked and Patrick looked down at her. "I do. It's really pretty isn't it? But Daddy liked it before too, just like you did." He told her.

"Sabrina will you stay for dinner? Can she Daddy? We can watch Tangled too." Patrick stole Emma from Sabrina and told her yes, if Sabrina wanted to.

"That sounds like so much fun Emma." Sabrina laughed at her enthusiasm. They both followed Emma into the house.

"How about we order pizza for dinner tonight?" Patrick came back into the living room where the girls were sitting, holding his cell phone and a flier from Johnny's Pizzeria.

They both agreed pretty quickly. "Emma, you just want just cheese right?" Patrick asked and Emma nodded while barely taking her eyes off of Rapunzel. Both Sabrina and Patrick laughed a little bit at her addiction to the movie she'd already made both of them watch at separate times more than they could count on both hands.

"Sabrina, I was thinking about deluxe… pepperoni, bacon, hamburger, mushrooms, onions, yellow peppers, black olives…but I will get you anything you want on your side." He laughed, Robin only ever wanted cheese and pepperoni and Britt refused to eat pizza on fear of getting fat. "Actually, I like deluxe too… minus anchovies of course." She joked and Patrick was thrilled at her comfortable she seemed and how low-maintenance she was… anchovies were too gross, even he agreed that that was too far.

It wasn't twenty minutes later and their pizza was there. Patrick and Emma ate at a normal pace but Sabrina scarfed down three pieces. She didn't notice they were both staring at her until she was done eating. Emma looked amused and Patrick was in shock but in a good way.

"Um, I just realized I didn't eat all day. I was starving. Sorry." Sabrina laughed awkwardly and took a sip of her red wine he poured her.

"Don't be sorry. It's nice to finally see a woman eat some real food." He tried to offer her another piece but even she was too full for that. Patrick ate three pieces too and Emma ate two.

After she was done eating Emma scooted back up onto the couch from the floor where she was sitting. Tangled ended and she wanted to watch just one more movie before going to bed. They put Brave in and as soon as Merida came on screen Emma told Sabrina she reminded her of Merida.

"Because I cursed my family?" Sabrina and Patrick laughed. Kids really do say the craziest things. "Nooo Bina, because you're my favorite like her and you are strong like her." Emma told her. It was adorable and then she added, "And your other hair." And everyone cracked up.

Emma laid her head on Sabrina's lap and Patrick pulled Emma's feet up onto his. Sabrina was playing with Emma's hair until Emma fell asleep. To her surprise Patrick's arm went over the arm of the couch behind her and then a few minutes later landed just a few inches away from Sabrina's hand. She tried with every ounce of power she had not to burst into a smile and grab his hand. She had to play it cooler than that. After all this was their first time…doing this. Whatever this was.

Sabrina's attention finally drifted back the movie. She had seen it before when babysitting her nieces and knew it was maybe halfway over. They were at the part Merida returned back to the castle. She was waiting for the part where her mother turned into the bear when Patrick's hand slipped into hers. A smile crept onto her face and she still stared right at the screen in full on smile. It was dark in the living room but eventually she glanced over at Patrick. He had a grin on his face that she had never seen before. She loved it. She loved how warm his hand was and how he seemed to genuinely care for her too. They sat like that for the rest of the movie until Patrick scooped Emma up and made the long track up the stairs to put her to bed.

He came back downstairs and Sabrina was sitting in the same place waiting for him. The living room was dark except for the glow of the blue screen from the tv. He didn't say anything then either, he just scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and went back up the stairs.

**Your reviews make my heart sing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I changed the story to an 'M' rating… you'll see why below. I tried not to get ****_toooo_**** graphic, sorry if it offends anyone. Let me know how you feel about it all.**

**I loved all of your reviews about this story! To the person who said the story was moving really fast, you're right. I'm writing it to go fast paced right now because I want to focus more on Patrick and Sabrina after they're together but decided to write two or three chapters first to show how it happened. The next chapter will focus more on them dating, fooling around still and soon we'll see how Emma deals with Sabrina being over more frequently and such.**

**PS- I own nothing. **

* * *

****"Patrick! Where are we going?!" Sabrina giggled and they bounced up the stairs in the dark. She couldn't stop laughing because she'd definitely never seen this side of Patrick before.

"Shh, Sabrina. We can't wake Emma, okay?" Patrick whispered while he was trying not to laugh. They passed by Emma's room and Patrick took them to the room at the end of the hall. The room was lit up by one small lamp in the corner. Sabrina shut the door behind them and Patrick locked it just in case. He set her down on the ground and was backing her up closer and closer to the wall. In an instant his arms went up on either side of her and the room got piercing quiet.

Sabrina was waiting for him to kiss her and the anticipation was killing her. She was too nervous to make the first move, but she supposed Patrick made the first move by taking her upstairs with him in the first place. On that note, her arms slid up around his shoulders and joined behind his neck. Patrick moved in even closer and moved his hands down to engulf her waist. He swooped in for their first real kiss not seconds after. When their lips met she knew it was exactly what she wanted. His lips tasted like the sweet red wine they'd been drinking all night. He was radiating heat because of how warm his body was and they finally came up for air.

She was about to go back in because hers lips already missed his. Patrick interrupted that thought with "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." And he locked eyes with her, waiting for his answer. Sabrina was going to be the first person he had been with since Robin died and he knew Sabrina was the right person. He had spent weeks dating Dr. Westbourne but finally figured out that he had no desire to be with her, let alone sleep with her.

Instead of answering his question, a smile grew across her face. After seeing that Patrick knew for sure that she wanted the same thing and his lips found hers again. His hands left her side and slid down to the back of her thighs before hoisting her up against the wall. She held her legs around his waist and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Patrick nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and her head rolled back at his touch. Her dress had been pushed up to her waist and his hands lingered to grip her ass.

She smelled like fresh strawberries to him and he couldn't get enough of it. She felt him inhale at her neck which caused her to let a sexy little giggle escape. Patrick travelled from the wall of his bedroom to his bed where he set her down on the bed and blanced his weight on top of her. She pulled off his belt and before her hands went to pull his zipper down they grazed his length which was now digging into her thigh. After she pulled his zipper down she cupped his hardness and a husky groan escaped him.

Patrick pushed her dress up as far as he could until he saw her black panties covering her center. While pulling her dress up he ran his hand over it and felt how wet she already was. She leaned up and he pulled it over her head. To his liking her bra was just as sexy as her panties. Sabrina unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and he followed it by stepping out of his pants and boxer briefs. They were both panting but beaming at what was happening.

He started by kissing her already swollen lips and from there he lingered to her jaw and back to her neck when he had stayed for so long a little bit earlier. His hands snuck around her back and unclasped her bra so he could pull it off which led to him tossing it across the room. They were both hot with anticipation of what was about to happen. As Patrick's kisses drifted even lower they travelled down to her shoulder and then chest. He paid equal attention to both of her breasts, especially her hardening nipples.

This is exactly what both of them secretly wanted.

Her hands tangled in his hair as her body was quivering at his soft but urgent touch. He was poking into her inner thigh still, so she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, only for him to get even harder.

"Condom?" Sabrina whispered, it barely came out of her. He didn't respond except by reaching into his nightstand and fumbling for one. He was too excited to even pick it up so Sabrina reached over with her other hand to help him. She found one and unwrapped it for him. Patrick leaned over onto his side again eagerly and she rolled it down his length. His hands cupped her breasts and hers cupped his face. He settled himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly at first while he waited for her to adjust to him. Her hips were bucked into the air and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With that he pulled all the way back out and pushed into her again, deeper this time.

With him still inside her she pushed him onto his back and set a fast rhythm on top of him. He was running his hands up and down her legs, trying to hold on a little longer. It had been a year since he was last with Robin so he didn't think he would last much longer. His hands wrapped around her waist and cupped her ass. He'd never been much of an ass man but something about Sabrina's got to him. He'd noticed it more than he should have whenever she wore her scrubs. From there his hands drifted further up her back and back around to her breasts. "Patrick…" She mumbled and he could see small beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Her hair was still styled so the long, silky locks spread down her shoulders.

He rolled them back over, gave one final thrust into her and collapsed on top of her. They were both gasping for air and still couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Sabrina, that was… amazing. You are…amazing." He told her, out of breath. He pushed her hair out of her face. "You're beautiful, so smart, kind, perfect." Patrick listed and kissed her every time he complimented her. She turned onto her side and slung her arm across his hot body with her leg tangled in his. She was grinning from ear to ear and still thirsty for air.

"That was everything I thought it would be. Not that I thought about it a lot. I mean it's crossed my mind. But wow." She told him, trying to gather herself and she sat up in bed. "I should go." She told him awkwardly. Patrick just smirked and waited for her to finish.

"Go? Sabrina where are you going? You can't stay the night?" He asked her with sad eyes, he was more confused than anything.

"You want me to stay?" She asked him and her amazement must have been written all over her face.

"Well yeah. I didn't want a random hook-up. I want you. I know this just happened really quickly but it was one of the best nights of my life. I want you to stay the night and I want to see where this goes. I mean if you'll have me." He told her matter of factly. He didn't even factor in that she was the best sex he had ever had. Better than Robin and better than crazy Lisa Niles.

"Of course I want to stay. I just didn't think you'd want m-" she started to tell him but was interrupted by him hitching her legs around his waist so he could go for round two.

The sun was beating into the room from the large sky lights above his bead. She was woken up by a light knock on his bedroom door. He didn't hear it and she was trying to figure out what it was when she remembered Emma and jumped out of the bed. Patrick jumped when she jumped and she mouthed 'Emma!' to him and pointed at the door. She tried to find her bra and panties from the night before.

He jumped up and pulled on his jeans before even bothering to look for his underwear. "Just a minute sweetheart. I'm coming!" He told her as he moved random pillows in search of those little lace black panties he tossed somewhere last night.

"Daddy, Sabrina left her purse and shoes here last night. Why did she go home barefoot?" Emma asked him through the door, lucky for him she was still too young to understand. If he had been thinking he would have thought this through a little better last night, at least taking her stuff upstairs with them. Lucky for him Emma didn't seem to notice her car still in the driveway either.

Patrick ignored that last question and looked over at Sabrina. "I'm going to distract her in her room and you come up from downstairs and tell us you left your shoes here last night. Okay?" He was laughing but frantic at the same time. She was trying to hold in her laughter too at the awkwardness and urgency of the situation.

"No problem." She told him and he kissed her goodbye momentarily. She ducked into his bathroom while Patrick opened the door and walked out. As soon as she heard them walk down the hall she slowly snuck down the hall, peering at Emma's door down the hall before she quickly snuck past it. About five minutes later she knocked on the door downstairs and then opened and closed it. After that she ran up the stairs yelling "Hello? Patrick? Emma?" and when Emma smiled she knew they got away with it.

Since it was Saturday neither one of them had to work, as long as Patrick didn't get paged in. Sabrina was lucky that Emma didn't notice she was wearing the same clothes from the night before and needed to go home and change before it got suspicious. When she told the two of them she was leaving Emma begged her to stay but was pacified when Patrick asked Sabrina to go to dinner and a movie with the two of them in a couple hours.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it so far! Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry to take almost TWO months to update this story! Taking 18 credits was not a good idea. I know that now lol. After reading your guys' awesome reviews that kept coming in though I felt the need to find time and write an update. I'm having fun with this story right now though so it shouldn't be too long until I update it again. Look for it in the next couple of days.**

* * *

After about two months of seeing each other exclusively, but privately, Patrick and Sabrina were ready to go public. It's not like they didn't want to already, but a couple of things were holding them back.

One was Emma. Of course Emma loved Sabrina, she loved her from the moment they met but the two couldn't help but wonder what he reaction would be to Sabrina actually stepping somewhat into that mother role that Emma had been for more than a year now. Not only would she be kind of gaining a mother again but she might feel like she's losing her friend Sabrina. After talking about the situation and really deciding what was best for everyone Patrick and Sabrina decided Emma should know.

Second was work, specifically Epiphany. It's always a tricky situation when co-workers start dating, especially since Sabrina finally graduated and started working as a full-time registered nurse/general duty charge nurse at the same hospital. Epiphany had been finicky about those "inter-office" dating situations in the past and they weren't sure if she'd be okay with it. Even though Felix was positive she already knew, because as he kept finding out the hard way…she knows everything that goes on at GH.

Milo…the last reason they wanted to go public. He'd been putting the moves on Sabrina for a little over a month now. She got dozens of red roses, gerber daisies and even a vase of tulips or two and they were all displayed on almost every nurse's station throughout the hospital. At first Patrick thought Milo's little crush was cute but now he was blatantly jealous. Sabrina couldn't tell him she wasn't interested without a good explanation because their relationship was still so fresh.

Unless Patrick was in the OR, he was mocked with the flowers. Who sends that many flowers anyway? Surely one bouquet would have sufficed.

Patrick just finished checking on a post-op when he saw Sabrina being pursued yet again by Milo in the hallway. That was the last straw for him.

He met her side and threw his arm over her shoulder. She was completely shocked by his display of affection that her attention turned to him immediately and she met his gaze.

Patrick leaned down and pulled her into a lip lock. Her shock quickly turned into lust but soon after that, irritation.

"Patri-Dr. Drake. What are you doing?" She questioned him, going back to the just co-workers act even though they were clearly past that.

"Sabrina. He deserves to know." He argued with her but he didn't seem to pick up on her frustration. Sabrina looked back over at Milo and then back to Patrick. When she heard a deep cough behind her she turned from Patrick's grasp and was greeted by Epiphany.

"Epiphany, Sabrina and I are dating. We have been dating. For what… two months now?" He asked himself, doing the math in his head. It seemed like it had been much longer than only two months to him.

"Uh, well, we um… yeah. Dr. Drake…Or, Patrick I mean…Patrick and I are dating. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Epiphany." Sabrina rambled and even Epiphany's glare couldn't shut her up.

Patrick was beaming. He'd wanted to tell people about them since the beginning, since he finally realized he had feelings for her too. She was the one with the reservations.

"Do you think I'm slow or just plain stupid? You two don't think that I notice your little glances and grins? Or what about the way you both conveniently disappear for twenty minutes every afternoon and Sabrina comes back looking like she just crawled through an attic?" She went off and listed every possible way she'd caught them in the act.

"Oh. No, we don't think you're stupid Epiphany. We don't. We just care about what you think and weren't sure how you'd feel about all of this since we obviously work together. We're worried about what Emma will think too. It's…complicated." Sabrina explained frantically. Patrick just listened to the two women speak, knowing he wouldn't get a word in edgewise. Milo coughed awkwardly, mumbled something to himself and walking down the hallway to the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I be happy for you two? You're both here all the time, it only makes sense that you'd both end up dating someone here. Might as well be each other. And Drake Jr… it's about time. I don't remember seeing you this happy, at least not for a long time. So the only thing I'm not happy about…." She conveniently left a long pause, having a sudden flair for the dramatics. "Is that you two have not disclosed your relationship to HR. Am I right?" She smirked, giving them a knowing glance.

"We have not. But we are on our way right now. Thank you, Epiphany." Patrick chuckled and pulled Sabrina to the now vacant elevator which he wanted to take up to administration.

The elevator doors shut and Sabrina gave Patrick the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" He asked her, completely confused. All their problems were basically gone in a matter of minutes. All thanks to him he thought.

"I would be, but didn't you see poor Milo? He was heartbroken. You could have let me just tell him and spare him the heartbreak. He had no idea and you threw it in his face." She sighed and gave him a look that clearly told him he was in trouble.

"Oh, like he wasn't throwing those flowers in my face this past month? How is it not the same thing?" Patrick argued back with her. The elevator doors opened a few floors before their stop and Nikolas Cassadine jumped in.

"Dr. Drake." He greeted Patrick. They hadn't seen each other since Robin and Patrick saved him from the poison that was about to kill him no thanks to Jerry Jacks. Nikolas stopped his reminiscing when he realized he didn't know who his old hero's female friend was.

"Sabrina Santiago. My girlfriend. Co-worker. She's pretty much in charge." He said, smiling and Nikolas laughed at his old buddies declarations. Even he could tell Patrick was in trouble over something.

"Nikolas Cassadine, pleasure to meet you." He greeted charmingly and held his hand out to her. She shook his hand, nodded her head and smiled pleasantly at the other good looking man in front of her. He was gorgeous but she didn't need another guy problem in her life. Besides, the name sounded really familiar to he and she wasn't sure why.

Nikolas hopped off only one floor later and Sabrina took the chance to finish her argument with her now public boyfriend.

"By the way…he wasn't throwing the flowers in your face on purpose. He didn't know about us. Now he's crushed." She rolled her eyes and he decided to give in.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just got a little bit jealous that you were getting all of these flowers from him every day. You're only supposed to get those from me now." Patrick laughed it off and she cracked a smile.

"Yeah, well… now I'm going to have to go make sure he's okay. Just so you know." She reminded him and they made it up to administration to sign papers for HR.

Patrick got out of work at eight that night and picked Emma up from Maxie's. She was nice enough to babysat Emma a couple nights a week after school.

"Hey, Sunshine. Did you have a good day at school?" He asked his daughter, picking her up and dropping her onto his hip while they walked out to his car.

"Yeah. I had a really good day. I did the best in the class at mad math. Can I stay the night at Jocelyn's tonight?" She begged, hoping that she could go play at her best friend's house tonight.

Her face dropped when she noticed his hesitance and she looked like she was going to cry. He was going to say no but she the way she managed to force a smile and not cry led him to agree to it. Sometimes he couldn't believe how mature his little girl was already.

"Did her mom say it's okay?" He asked, not falling for her games again. It only took once for him to learn how even a girl a sweet as her could try and swindle him.

"Yeah." She smiled widely. Carly never had a problem having Emma over for a sleepover though and Patrick knew it. She loved Emma, despite Robin being her mom. The fact that Robin was gone now somehow brought out Carly's rare maternal side that wanted nothing more than to love and nurture the little girl, despite who her mother was.

"Okay, I guess it's okay. But Sabrina's at home waiting for us and she's making spaghetti. So you'll have to eat with us first and then go over, alright?" Patrick bargained, hoping she would agree to the deal.

She squealed at his news and they made the short drive back home. When they pulled in the driveway they were welcomed by Sabrina's old beat up Ford Escort sitting in the driveway. Patrick loved that she didn't always need new and expensive things. She was as unmaterialistic as they come. Not only was it sexy but she was a great example for his little girl.

Emma jumped out of his car and ran into the house to find Sabrina. She was miles ahead of Patrick who was still gathering his things to go inside. When he entered the house he smelled the spaghetti sauce and hints of garlic and basil in the air.

She already had Emma sitting up on the counter and helping her form meatballs for the sauce. Something she told her had made her giggle and the sound filled the house. Sabrina was busy instructing Emma on how to form the perfect sized meatball when he decided to sneak up behind her. He made a shushing motion with his finger to his lips and watched Emma try and keep quiet so he could surprise her. When he reached around her waist and tickled her she jumped sky high and screamed, much to Emma's delight. His kid definitely had a wicked sense of humor just like him. Sabrina even had to catch her breath after that one.

Patrick wanted to get right down to business. Learning from last time Patrick glanced at Sabrina, looking for the okay before telling anyone else about their relationship. Especially telling Emma but now was the time.

She looked apprehensive but he could understand why. She was just giddy in knowing the feelings she had about him were mutual and strong enough for him to want to tell his daughter.

Patrick pulled Emma's tiny hands into his. "Sweetheart, Sabrina and I have something we'd like to talk to you about, okay?" He asked with a tone that gave him her full attention. "Okay Daddy."

Sabrina smiled as best she could at Emma. She just didn't want to lose the relationship she had with Emma by scaring her away. It would be completely understandable if she wasn't immediately thrilled about her dad's new relationship. Most kids weren't after they lost a parent, especially so soon after.

"How would you feel if Sabrina and I start dating? If Sabrina is Daddy's new girlfriend?" He asked slowly, just trying to make sure they were on the same page and not shove it down her throat.

In what felt like the longest couple of seconds of their lives they waited for Emma. Both of them eyed her, trying to gage her reaction.

"Is Sabrina going to be my new mommy?" Emma asked them, not yet showing them how she felt about it, at least not with a facial expression.

Sabrina took this one. "Oh, honey…no. I mean, not if you don't…." She spewed off awkwardly. It was way too soon for that. She took a second to collect her thoughts. "No matter what happens, I will never take the place of your mother. She will always be your mom, I don't want you to ever forget her and your dad doesn't either." She comforted her favorite little girl.

Patrick couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. What kind of woman could be this respectful of her boyfriend's late wife? He could tell her words were earnest too, that was the best part. He was confident that if they had met under normal circumstances than Robin and Sabrina would have been great friends.

"What do you think cupcake?" Patrick reminded her of the question at hand.

"Okay," She shared her cute little smile again. "Can we have milkshakes for dessert before I go?" She pleaded right after. They were both amused at how quickly she seemed to have accepted their relationship and then forgot all about it.

"I think we can do that tonight. Since it's the weekend now." Patrick chuckled and gave her a sloppy kiss on her forehead. Even more so since they were shipping her off to Carly's.

"How about you go get ready for Jocelyn's house, that way you're ready when Carly gets here after dinner." He instructed her and she hopped down off the counter and ran up the stairs.

Sabrina had resumed her cooking duties and Patrick wanted to kiss her. He instinctively smacked her ass, causing her to squeal again in surprise. He chuckled at her high pitch squeak and she giggled when he arms slid around her waist.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would." He whispered into her ear, through her thick and curly hair that was back.

"It did, didn't it?" Sabrina laughed, pleased with both the results of their conversation and herself for handling Emma's questions the way she did.

"It did. You're really good with her you know. And I'm sorry about the awkward questions." Patrick laughed and laid a few kisses along her jawline.

She tilted her head sideways just slightly and he peppered more kisses down the side of her neck after gaining better access. "It's perfectly fine. It's only natural for her to ask that. I'd be concerned if she didn't ask, you know?"

Patrick nodded his head from the crook of her neck where he was currently taking up residence. She let out another small moan at his touch. It was getting harder and harder for her to finish dinner. Especially when his hands slid up from her hips to her flat stomach under her shirt. She set the stirring spoon down on the stove and met Patrick's hands with hers under her shirt.

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

**Milo, Milo, Milo. I love Milo. I wasn't hurting him here for no reason here, I have future plans for him in this story so look for that in the next couple of chapters! I kind of like introducing random GH characters into the story though.**

**Please review/follow! Thanks everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you believe Friday's episode? Sabrina looked so hot! Patrick loved it, but can you blame him?! I hope they stay together for a while (at least in soap land) so we can see how their relationship would pan out. I appreciate your reviews so much and would love for you to leave some more and tell me what you think so far!**

**I own nothing, honestly :)**

* * *

"Emma! Carly and Jocelyn are here….come downstairs!" Patrick hollered up the stairs at his only daughter. They hadn't eaten dinner yet but he figured Carly wouldn't let her go hungry. With as many reservations as people had about Carly Corinthos Jax, he liked her. She had been nothing but pleasant to him and his daughter, despite her disagreements with Robin. Even Robin of all people had admitted at some point in time that she was a good mother.

Emma came downstairs with her backpack filled and ready to go. "Toothbrush, pajamas, clean underwear?" Patrick quizzed her and she rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I know how to pack to go to Jocelyn's. I go over there all the time," she reminded him. She had a 'tude already, he was nervous just thinking about her becoming a teenager.

The little girl was wearing black leggings with a sparkly pink shirt and a pink tutu and her ballet slippers. She had a knack for dressing the way she wanted to and didn't care what anyone else thought about it. It reminded him of when she wore her fairy wings to Sabrina's nursing school graduation, just because she wanted to.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Patrick complimented her. His heart was bursting at how gorgeous his baby was and how fast she was growing up. Pretty soon she'd be talking about boys she liked instead of just her best friends Jocelyn and Cameron. Patrick warned Elizabeth a long time ago that he was watching Cameron, all in good fun of course.

"Thank you Daddy!" She giggled. Sabrina came running in from the kitchen to say goodnight to Emma and carried a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies with her. She slipped them into her backpack. "These are for you girls tonight. Have lots of fun, okay?" Sabrina reminded her and waited until Emma promised she would. Emma's face also lit up at the thought of Sabrina's cookies. Patrick sighed goodheartedly at all the sugar Sabrina filled Emma with. He wasn't a complete stickler like Robin was but Sabrina had a definite sweet tooth that was rubbing off on her.

When Emma opened the front door to meet the Jax's, she was greeted by Milo instead of Carly. He appeared to be angry but his mood lightened considerably upon seeing Emma instead of Patrick or Sabrina.

"Milo! What are you doing here?" Emma asked him, remembering seeing him at Sabrina's graduation.

"Uhh. Hi Em-," Milo spoke to her but was cut off by Carly appearing behind him. Just in time.

"What are you doing here, Milo?" Carly greeted the familiar body guard, confused. He politely nodded, swallowing uncomfortably at the awkward situation.

"Hi, Emma! Are you ready to go Sweetie?" Carly got distracted and greeted Emma happily. She smiled at Patrick and Sabrina. The two women met a couple times over the past couple of weeks and Carly completely adored the two together. There was a brief period after Robin died and after she was over Johnny and Jax and before Todd that she thought about maybe hunting Patrick down, since he was free. She was pretty sure she wasn't the only one of the two who knew there was a bit of chemistry between them. However, because she was taking a break from men and with Jocelyn and Emma building such a cute friendship she didn't feel it was a good idea to get in the middle of it.

"I'm ready! Where's Joce?" Emma asked, peering around both Carly and Milo for her best friend. Carly pointed back to her SUV in the driveway with Jocelyn buckled in the back.

"Thanks again, Carly. Next time I'll take Jocelyn and they can have a sleepover over here," Patrick offered cheerfully and waved goodbye to the girls.

"It was really nice to see you again Ms. Jax," Sabrina complimented and she corrected her, "Carly! Call me Carly, Sabrina. And it was really nice to see you again too."

When Emma ran to greet Jocelyn, Carly offered one final suggestion, "You two have fun tonight, but not too much fun!" Sabrina turned fifty shades of red and Patrick almost did too.

Milo turned red too, but probably not for the same reasons. Patrick had unknowingly slid his arm behind Sabrina's back, grasping her hip; she smiled at his touch and was comforted in his presence alone.

"Sorry about that Milo. What's up?" She greeted him, hoping that the problem he appeared to have had diminished over the past couple of minutes.

"Uh, I just um…" he stumbled over his words, not wanting to make a scene. Seeing how happy she looked with Patrick made him happy, he cared about her and honestly just wanted what was best for her. That's not to say that he didn't come over to Patrick Drake's house with a bone to pick with him about taking his girl. "I was just um wondering if you had any friends you could try setting me up with," he asked off the top of his head, proud of how well he was able to think on his feet.

"Oh. Yeah, sure Milo. I have a couple friends who I'm sure would love to go out with you. I'll give you a text with a time and a place you could meet," she offered happily, Milo was happy with that too. Patrick didn't like them talking but kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks Sabrina, I'll talk to you later," Milo thanked her and left without saying goodbye to Patrick. Just because he decided to try and be happy for them didn't mean he had to be pleasant to the man. At least not yet, it was too fresh.

When Milo left and they shut the door Patrick realized they were alone. It almost never happened between their schedules and Emma. Not to mention it had been a lot harder when they had to make a conscious effort to hide their relationship.

"I guess it's just us now?" Patrick asked her lustfully. He was eyeing her like the last piece of cake and they hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

"It is," she laughed, amused by his demeanor. He was in full-on prowl mode. Patrick inched closer to his girlfriend, eyeing her still. She slowly backed up as he followed her, closing her in between him and the couch where she had nowhere else to go.

"Beeeep," the kitchen timer sounded and Sabrina giggled as she ducked out of his reach and ran back into the kitchen to pull the garlic bread out of the oven. Patrick sat on the couch and waited for her to return. He assumed she would return with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for the two of them but when she finally did return she was laced up in a short red piece of lingerie that showed her curves perfectly. Her lips were newly painted red and he wanted her right then.

"What do you think?" she asked him nervously, wondering how he would like her new lingerie. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for his answer.

Patrick grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle to get a better look. The outfit ended right below her ass, though it actually didn't even cover the entirety of it. It framed her hips and curves perfectly.

"I think you look so….sexy…" Patrick complimented her again and ran his hands down her torso, letting his hands settle on the bottom hem. He suavely pushed it up further and further until her panties were exposed and her arms linked behind his neck.

Sabrina took charge and straddled him when he fell back onto the couch. His hands slid up underneath the sexy red thing she was wearing until they found her breasts and he heard her moan. He loved her breasts…not too big, not too small. They filled his hands perfectly and seemed to really get her going. He felt her nipples harden at his touch and he took them between his two fingers.

Sabrina's head fell back in pleasure. She felt him harden below her and press into the lining of her panties so she arched her hips over him. He instinctively bucked his hips up at her touch, just waiting for her to surround him.

When she stood up, he pulled her closer to him, confused at the lack of contact. He looked relieved when he realized she was only pulling her panties off so he pushed his jeans and boxers off as well. When she saw his dick spring up at the sight of her waiting for him she bit her lip hungrily and sank down on him.

It took her a couple seconds to adjust to how much he filled her but then she started riding him harder. He began to pull the red lingerie off her so she raised her arms and he threw it into the corner, not breaking their rhythm. Patrick's hands were stationed on her bottom, holding on tightly as she bounced up and down on him. First he kissed her softly on her puffy lips but then let his kisses wander across her body. From her lips they found her jawline and neck where he left a hickey or two she was going to have to try and cover later. She wanted to remind him of the last time he did that and they had to field Emma's questions about her bruised neck but she kind of liked him wanting to leave his mark on her.

She ran her hands through his hair and then down his back while he watched her ride him steadily. He couldn't take the tight feeling around him or her subtle moans for much longer without finishing before her. "Sabrina, are you close?" He asked her, trying to hold on a little longer. She bit her lip once again like she knew he loved and he took one final thrust her before she clinched him even harder and released. When he felt her lose control he did the same and they rode out the rest of their orgasm together.

"That was…" Sabrina yawned tiredly; she was trying to find just the right word. "Amazing?" Patrick finished for her and she giggled at his eagerness. He pulled her in closer to his chest and she had laid her head down on him. To answer his sort-of-question she simply nodded her head in agreement, he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Sabrina's stomach growled hungrily, especially after the physical activity they just finished. "That was not your stomach," Patrick laughed in disbelief, completely amused at how someone so small could make such a loud noise. Embarrassed, she nodded her head and he chuckled before jumping up to heat her up a plate of the spaghetti that they never got to eat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
